Klaine Song Shots
by JustSims17
Summary: A series of Klaine on shots inspired by songs on my Klaine playlist.


**Authors Note: in the world of this one shot Blaine has transferred**

* * *

><p><strong>Touch My Hand<strong>

"Mr Shue there's a song I'd like to sing for Kurt if that's okay." Blaine annouced, raising his hand to gain attention from the club director.

"Sure Blaine." Mr Shue agreed, clearing the way for Blaine to take the floor. Silently he motioned for several of the other Glee boys to join him, until Puck, Sam, Artie and Mike were standing behind him.

Kurt gave Blaine a single questioning glance but decided not to ask as Blaine took the mic and began to sing.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Author's Note: Lyrics sung by Blaine are in regular italics, description is in regular font and lyrics with backing vocals (the other boys singing with Blaine) are bold italics)<strong>

_Saw you from a distance_

_Saw you from the stage_

_Something about the look in your eyes_

_Something about your beautiful face_

Blaine closed his eyes, craddling the microphone with his hands as he Imagined Kurt's pale face lit with happiness as he read a vogue magazine.

_In a sea of people_

_There is only you_

Opening his eyes Blaine stared out at the Glee club, eyes only for Kurt's, whose eyes were now glistening with emotion.

_I never knew what the song was about_

_But suddenly now I do..._

As the song drew into the chorus the other guys (with the exception of Kurt) joined Blaine in the chorus, singing backing vocals.

_**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**_

_**Reach out as far as you can**_

_**Only me, only you and the band**_

_**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**_

_**Can't let the music stop**_

_**Can't let this feeling end**_

_**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**_

_**I'll never see you again**_

_**Can't let the music stop**_

_**Until I touch your hand**_

Leaning forward Blaine briefly clasped Kurt's hand, before giving him a small wink and returning to his place.

_**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**_

_**I'll never get the chance again**_

_**I'll never get the chance again**_

_**I'll never get the chance again**_

_I see the sparkle of a million flashlights_

_A wonder wall of stars_

_But the one that's shining out so bright_

_Is the one right where you are_

_**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**_

Extending an arm with his palm held open towards Kurt Blaine tapped his feet to the beat before bringing his arm back towards himself.

_**Reach out as far as you can**_

_**Only me, only you and the band**_

Again cued by the lyrics Blaine motioned towards himself, his audience and then towards the guys behind him.

_**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**_

_**Can't let the music stop**_

_**Can't let this feeling end**_

_**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**_

_**I'll never see you again**_

_**Can't let the music stop**_

_**Until I touch your hand**_

_**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**_

_**I'll never get the chance again**_

_**I'll never get the chance again**_

_Saw you from the distance_

_Saw you from the stage_

_Something about the look in your eyes_

_Something about your beautiful face_

_**Can't let the music stop**_

_**Can't let this feeling end**_

_**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**_

_**I'll never see you again**_

_**Can't let the music stop**_

_**Until I touch your hand**_

_**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**_

_**I'll never get the chance again**_

_**I'll never get the chance again**_

_**(Reach out to you, touch my hand)**_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_**(Reach out as far as you can)**_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_**(Only me, only you and the band)**_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand, yeah_

* * *

><p>As the final words of the song resounded around the room Blaine looked to Kurt for his reaction and was met with the sight of Kurt quietly sobbing.<p>

"Kurt why are you crying?" Blaine asked, hurrying to sit at Kurt's side.

"You just have no idea how much the touch of a hand means to me." Kurt muttered quietly.

"Course I do. You're such a romantic." Blaine teased.

The rest of the club began to look rather uncomfortable, feeling as if they were intruding on a highly intimate moment.

"No no, that's not it." Kurt said with a sniffle, looking down and studying his hands as if they had quickly become interesting.

As if fate had mercy on Kurt the bell rung, granting him some privacy as the remaining members of New Directions left the choir room. As she passed Rachele gave him a small kiss on the cheek in a fit of friendship, while Mercedes gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"Kurt are you ok?" Mr Shue asked, pausing on his way out the door.

"I've got this Mr Shue." Blaine assured him.

Their teacher raised an eyebrow at Kurt to make sure this was okay and was met with a nod from his contertenor. Not entirely convinced but accepting, he left the boys alone.

Blaine gently placed a pink under Kurt's chin, coaxing it upwards so they look into each other's eyes. "What is it?"

Kurt took a deep breath before he retold the story he had shared with his friends before. "The day of mums funeral dad took my hand and squeezed it to show me there was still two hands to take care of me. I told my Mercedes, Rachel and the others how comforting it was but sometimes... in some dark place inside me the touch just reminds me that there is two hands less then there should be."

Blaine frowned and placed his arms around Kurt in silent sympathy as he continued.

"Dad had a heart attack a few days before we met."

"Kurt I'm so sorry." Blaine said softly, rubbing his boyfriends shoulders.

"Then a few days before we met dad had a heart attack. He fell into a coma and the day he first came out of it I was a holding his hand. The small squeeze on the other end of my hand was the first sign of life I'd seen in days, besides some verry unattractive drooling." Kurt said with a smile, glancing at Blaine with glassy eyes.

"and now you, singing to me, holding my hand like he did... It feels good again. When I hold a hand I'll still think of mum. The smell of her purfume when she used to sprayed a little on her wrist, dad's hand after the funeral... now I'll think of all of you, of life, and I'll never want to let go."

Blaine leant his head on Kurt's right shoulder and took his hand, lightly massaging it with his thumb. "I always said four hands are better than two."

Kurt grinned and wiped at his eyes. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's get coffee." Blaine said, his tone etched with tenderness and his hand never leaving Kurt's as they left the room

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This is supposed to bring 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' full circle. I was listening to the song think that it was not only a great song for Darren to sing and a very Klaine-esque song, but it got me thinking of how significant the touch of a hand is to Kurt.<strong>

**Original song 'Touch My Hand' is by David Archuleta**

**More one shots to come :) please please please leave a comment if you read, alert or fav. It means the world to me and I will be forever greatful. Thanks guys :)**


End file.
